


By Any Other Name

by GoodJanet



Category: Late Night Host RPF
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Names, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 13:17:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10465914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodJanet/pseuds/GoodJanet
Summary: "By the time I’m done with you, all you’ll remember is my name.”





	

“Tell me you’re not loving this right now. Tell me you’d much rather be working on your show instead of this.”

“Don’t make me say it again, Stewart.”

“I won’t. By the time I’m done with you, all you’ll remember is my name.”

John snorts.

“You realize that that doesn’t work in this scenario. We literally have the same name.”

Jon giggles.

“Wow, that came out way more narcissist than I meant it to be.”

“You knew exactly what you were saying, _Jon_.”

“Are you saying you don’t want me screaming our name tonight, _John_?”

“Why don’t you put your money where your mouth is, Stewart.”

“You’re on, Oliver!”


End file.
